i thought i ditched you
by shewolf2blue
Summary: chad's reputation gets really bad when the extermator comes which happens to be his 8 year old sister whom he ditched while camping and lived with wolves...an animal freak who loves being in vents like zora and spilling chad's embarrasing secrets...teehe!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry about that i wrote the story but my stupid computer didn't save anything and i did it on another document... anyways my first fanfic and i dont own sonny with a chance. yet.**

"!"tawni shrieked so loud everyone in the cafeteria jumped up at the noise.

"B-BIG S-S-SPIDER!"she shrieked again. "It went it in the box of bananas! eeeeeeeeeeeeep!" she squealed and whined out of the cafeteria.

" Well that was pleasant" complained Nico who was right next to her when she screamed. " i'll handle this" said jack calmly,who was a buff ,serious gladiator from the show. He neared the box, took a peek,and half a second later he was running out screaming like a girl.

~5 minutes later~

"CALM DOWN" yelled to the panicking cafeteria ." now would anyone else want to volunteer they're shoe?"

"Chad, your the only one who hasn't bothered to squish the spider."sonny told him.

"Are you crazy? that monster is at least he size of a dinner plate and i dont want a stain that big on my genuine leather shoes..." he replied, but sonny had already struck the "your ego is acting up" glare on him .

"Fine." he said, approaching the box," I guess I'll try-YYIIIAAAAAYYY!THATS HUGE! he panicked, running away from the box to hold sonny.

"Hello?" A small, skinny little girl with long shiny blonde hair , stunning big blue eyes and a cute little purple dress with leggings timidly walked in, confused with all the bewilderment going on in the cafeteria and a black figure following her. " Hello?" she exclaimed."ANYONE!" she screamed and sighed. "Shaaaaadoooooow" she called in a baby singy voice as if her wolf were a chihuahua. Reluctantly, a pitch black, large wolf with a bright yellow vest that said "service canine training" that matched is piercing eyes creeped out of the doorway,grinning, waiting for a command." bark" she said happily. Immediately, shadow let out and ear -damaging fiersome bark mixed with a growl. Everybody stood silent and terrified.

"I-Is that a wolf?"mr. condor asked the girl.

"yes",she replied," but he is training to be a service canine, so he can go anywhere." she picked up a large red bag, set it on a table, gave shadow a stroke and told him to stay.

" my name is caroline, and someone here called me to remove a spider?"

Everyone looked at her in suprise , and skyler from MF finally spoke up."how old are you?" he asked.

"well... almost nine" she replied confidently.

" your experience?"Mr. Condor questioned.

" well i worked with steve irwin for a while, relocating crocidiles and alligators, rescued orphan animals from africa, found 3 new species of lemurs in new guinea, collected venom from all venomous snakes for antivenom, relocated an oprhan orca with its family,helped repopulate the red wolf and the florida key deer, fe-"

"okay just get the spider.

"Ha- that sounds like something my sister would do" said chad.

" well my brother ditched me while camping, and i lived with a pack a wolves for 6 it was kinda belonged to indians so i lived like one."she said smiling.

Chad's eyes widened, and stood silent. she got a small plastic box with holes from the red bag, and neared the box.

"okay big guy, come out" she put both her hands in the box, and, with her two hands widely spread out, a huge, brown, 8 eyed spider sprawled on her little hands. "its a good thing you called me, this is the most venomous-the brazilian wandering spider, or the banana spider, very common accidents like this happen when you get bananas shipped from brazil" she placed the spider in the box, closing the lid .

"And dont worry about paying me i do this stuff all the ti-"

she stopped when she saw a familiar mark above chad's arm and poked it.

"OW! That's my-umm pressure point!"

"or is it when you thought a coyote with rabies was a stray husky and it bit you and when you went to get your rabies shot they didn't have the small needle so they used an extra large when and you cried alot? she asked very quickly and curiously.

Every one was looking at them now, chad very red. "uhhh maybe?"

caroline's face lit up."so did your sister ever put i dont know-maybe, hid a bear under your bed, or raised wolverines in your closet?"

chad nodded nervously.

"are you a tv actor with your tv show you said you were gonna have when we were kids?"

"uhhhy-y" Chad started, but she already glanced at the Mackenzie falls poster.

"do mom and dad know what happened?" she asked seriously."

"this is actually better than Mackenzie Falls!" grady exclaimed with a mouthful of popcorn.

"since when did you get popcorn?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about that i wrote the story but my stupid computer didn't save anything and i did it on another document... anyways my first fanfic and i dont own sonny with a chance. yet.**

"!"tawni shrieked so loud everyone in the cafeteria jumped up at the noise.

"B-BIG S-S-SPIDER!"she shrieked again. "It went it in the box of bananas! eeeeeeeeeeeeep!" she squealed and whined out of the cafeteria.

" Well that was pleasant" complained Nico who was right next to her when she screamed. " i'll handle this" said jack calmly,who was a buff ,serious gladiator from the show. He neared the box, took a peek,and half a second later he was running out screaming like a girl.

~5 minutes later~

"CALM DOWN" yelled to the panicking cafeteria ." now would anyone else want to volunteer they're shoe?"

"Chad, your the only one who hasn't bothered to squish the spider."sonny told him.

"Are you crazy? that monster is at least he size of a dinner plate and i dont want a stain that big on my genuine leather shoes..." he replied, but sonny had already struck the "your ego is acting up" glare on him .

"Fine." he said, approaching the box," I guess I'll try-YYIIIAAAAAYYY!THATS HUGE! he panicked, running away from the box to hold sonny.

"Hello?" A small, skinny little girl with long shiny blonde hair , stunning big blue eyes and a cute little purple dress with leggings timidly walked in, confused with all the bewilderment going on in the cafeteria and a black figure following her. " Hello?" she exclaimed."ANYONE!" she screamed and sighed. "Shaaaaadoooooow" she called in a baby singy voice as if her wolf were a chihuahua. Reluctantly, a pitch black, large wolf with a bright yellow vest that said "service canine training" that matched is piercing eyes creeped out of the doorway,grinning, waiting for a command." bark" she said happily. Immediately, shadow let out and ear -damaging fiersome bark mixed with a growl. Everybody stood silent and terrified.

"I-Is that a wolf?"mr. condor asked the girl.

"yes",she replied," but he is training to be a service canine, so he can go anywhere." she picked up a large red bag, set it on a table, gave shadow a stroke and told him to stay.

" my name is caroline, and someone here called me to remove a spider?"

Everyone looked at her in suprise , and skyler from MF finally spoke up."how old are you?" he asked.

"well... almost nine" she replied confidently.

" your experience?"Mr. Condor questioned.

" well i worked with steve irwin for a while, relocating crocidiles and alligators, rescued orphan animals from africa, found 3 new species of lemurs in new guinea, collected venom from all venomous snakes for antivenom, relocated an oprhan orca with its family,helped repopulate the red wolf and the florida key deer, fe-"

"okay just get the spider.

"Ha- that sounds like something my sister would do" said chad.

" well my brother ditched me while camping, and i lived with a pack a wolves for 6 it was kinda belonged to indians so i lived like one."she said smiling.

Chad's eyes widened, and stood silent. she got a small plastic box with holes from the red bag, and neared the box.

"okay big guy, come out" she put both her hands in the box, and, with her two hands widely spread out, a huge, brown, 8 eyed spider sprawled on her little hands. "its a good thing you called me, this is the most venomous-the brazilian wandering spider, or the banana spider, very common accidents like this happen when you get bananas shipped from brazil" she placed the spider in the box, closing the lid .

"And dont worry about paying me i do this stuff all the ti-"

she stopped when she saw a familiar mark above chad's arm and poked it.

"OW! That's my-umm pressure point!"

"or is it when you thought a coyote with rabies was a stray husky and it bit you and when you went to get your rabies shot they didn't have the small needle so they used an extra large when and you cried alot? she asked very quickly and curiously.

Every one was looking at them now, chad very red. "uhhh maybe?"

caroline's face lit up."so did your sister ever put i dont know-maybe, hid a bear under your bed, or raised wolverines in your closet?"

chad nodded nervously.

"are you a tv actor with your tv show you said you were gonna have when we were kids?"

"uhhhy-y" Chad started, but she already glanced at the Mackenzie falls poster.

"do mom and dad know what happened?" she asked seriously."

"this is actually better than Mackenzie Falls!" grady exclaimed with a mouthful of popcorn.

"since when did you get popcorn?"


End file.
